Billboard
by CrystalLetter
Summary: Amu is having a very bad day but then something happens that changed her bad day into the best day ever. Read and Review c:


**Okay, so I had this fic written out for a long time and was just too lazy to type it up. Today I remembered about it and took pity on the poor fic so here am I c:**

**Warning: Not Beta read so feel free to point any mistakes.**

Amu was sitting at her desk at the office, doing nothing, just staring at empty space, when her boss called her. "Here comes" Amu thought in a sarcastically as she was used to her boss scolding her at every little thing. And she was right "Amu! What are you doing here sitting idly? I told you a hundred times not to waste my time but you never pay attention to me, do you? I told you to arrange these files a little while ago but you again turned a deaf ear to me. Now get up and do these files for me, you have gone too lazy these days, I don't even remember…"

And the rest of her boss' ramble, Amu blocked out. She was kind of used to it by now but still she had actually at been fault this time. She herself didn't know what had happened to her that day. It was definitely one of her worst days ever.

Her luck had been too bad today. First, she had woken up late, when she checked her closet for clothes to wear to the office, she realized that all her office clothes were in the laundry and she had been forced to wear some weird outfit that her boss had sent her when…, now that she thought about, Amu didn't remember when her boss had given her that clothes. "Hmm,It wasn't when I got this job nor was it when…" Amu shook out the rest of her thoughts. It wasn't the time to think about it. She was reminiscing that how bad her day had been, yeah. So, also she was having a bad hair day. In addition, she had missed her breakfast. On the road, she had been met with a ton of red lights and when she was halfway to her office, her car broke down. Poor Amu, she had to take a taxi after assigning her car to a mechanic. She had arrived late at her office. Had to listen to her boss' scolding and now…Amu swore she had completely forgotten about the files!

"Amu, are you even listening to me or not…" Her boss voice called. Amu sighed and got up to arrange the files.

She was never ever gonna forget this wretched day!

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o

It was end of office now. Amu heaved a sigh of relief and got up from her chair. She walked to the exit and was just going to open the door when "Amu, you were already late, don't tell me you were planning to escape without doing any extra work?"

"But…"

"No buts, come with me"

Amu hung her head and followed her boss. Her boss was not so bad but today she was being totally evil!

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o

It was 6 pm now and poor Amu was still working in her office. She was so dead tired. She made up her mind that she was going to jump on her bed the moment she reached her apartment!

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o

Amu had finally reached her apartment now. Finally! The elevator at the building had broken down and she had had to climb a ton of stairs, she was already dead tired for God's sake!

But now that Amu had reached her apartment, she didn't want to go yet, sure, she was tired but she was feeling stuffed. "Maybe some night air will do me good" with this thought in mind, Amu made her way towards her balcony. And she was right; the cool night air made her feel very fresh and relaxed. As she stared at the city around her, she couldn't help but admire the beautifully lit city buildings. It was a like a whole new world. She was just in these thoughts that her eyes fell upon the biggest billboard I that area. She stared absentmindedly on what was written on the billboard.

"Oh, it has my name on me" she thought nonchalantly but then "Wait, What?!" Her eyes widened in shock after she inspected properly what was written on the billboard and a gasp escaped her mouth.

She rushed inside the apartment and picked up her phone, she was just about to call someone when the doorbell rang. With her heart thumping wildly against her chest, she went to receive the door. And there standing in all his glory was…..Ikuto. "So, do you agree?" he asked leaning on the door. Amu's heart nearly leaped out of her chest. With her eyes shining bright and tears welling up inside them, she replied breathlessly. "Yes! Yes! I agree"

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o

As Amu laid down in bed that night. She smiled remembering what was on the billboard.

In Big Bold Blue letters, it was written:

"Would you, Amu Hinamori, allow me to spend the rest of my life with you? Hereby, Ikuto "

It was definitely the best day ever!

**That's the end then. I had a problem with writing the proposal so I just wrote what came into my mind! After all, I am not an expert in this! :D**

**Hope you like it, Read and Review please.**

**PS In my last fic, I came to know about the sadness that wells up inside our heart when we don't get a review so again, review c:**


End file.
